


stuck in stories - first real date

by ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie



Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Things get heated I guess, lots of fluff, lots of it as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie/pseuds/ardat_yakshi_stole_my_cookie
Summary: //“So we’re doing the full option, huh? Flowers, candle-lit dinner, compliments and so on?”“So on?” The playful sparks appeared in his eyes as he watched a hint of flush creeping up your face. “Blimey.”//
Relationships: Neil/Reader
Series: stuck in stories - stuck in reverse one-shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972327
Kudos: 7





	stuck in stories - first real date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a first date story about Neil and Reader from Stuck in Reverse and they gave me a song: Many Voices Speak - Video Child.  
> I mean - how could I resist?  
> I had so much fun writing it, hope you're gonna enjoy it as well.

You got out of the cab and looked around. Neil was waiting for you in front of the restaurant, looking at a single flower in his hand with a sheepish grin on his face. You chuckled lightly as your heart melted a little. _Of course he remembered your favourite flower._

Neil caught you staring at him. _D_ _id he just blush?_ You stifled a giggle and walked up to him.

“What’s so funny?” he smirked as you placed a small kiss on his cheek.

You chewed on your bottom lip, taking the flower from his hand. “Nothing. I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Neil wrapped his arm around your waist.

“It’s high time, don’t you think?”

You made your way inside the building and took an elevator to the top floor. The sight of the city’s skyline at night took your breath away.

“This place is incredible!” you gasped.

Neil shrugged, but you could tell that was the reaction he was hoping for. A corner of his lips twitched into a smile.

“I thought it was supposed to be a proper date. It was the most proper place I could find.”

You huffed and rolled your eyes.“No pressure, huh?”

He laughed as he took your hand and kissed it gently.

* * *

Neil was looking at you from across the table. The softness of his expression surprised you.

“What?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.

“Nothing.”

You scoffed. “Come on, what you’re smiling about?”

“I’m just admiring the view.”

You glanced outside the window.

“I know, isn’t it stunning?” you sighed and looked back at him, only to find the blue eyes fixed on you.

Neil’s lips curled into a coy smile. “Oh, it sure is.”

You snorted and kicked his ankle under the table, making him laugh in response.

“So we’re doing the full option, huh? Flowers, candle-lit dinner, compliments and so on?”

“ _So on_?”

The playful sparks appeared in his eyes as he watched a hint of flush creeping up your face. “Blimey,” he giggled.

_Oh,_ _how much you hated him sometimes._

“Bite me,” you groaned. The way Neil looked at you made your heart race in your chest.

He licked his lips as he raised a brow. “We’ll see about that.”

You mirrored his expression, tracing the edge of your glass of wine with your finger.

“Promises, promises.”

* * *

The night was cold, but that couldn’t stop you from going for a walk to a nearby park. When Neil realized you forgot your gloves at home, he gave you one of his own, took your glove-less hand and hid it in a pocket of his coat, gently brushing your fingers with his thumb as you kept wandering the empty alleys.

Suddenly, Neil’s face beamed and he stopped, letting go your hand.

“Wait a minute, I have to check something,” he said as he made his way to one of the trees standing near your path.

“What the hell are you-…”

Neil picked up something from the ground and tossed it your way.

You caught a little round object with one hand and looked at it. “A conker?” you asked, puzzled.

“Remember our walks in the park in autumns?” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “You always came back home with pockets full of conkers.”

You looked him in the eyes. “I can’t believe you actually remember that,” you said quietly.

“How could I not?” - Neil smiled softly and brushed his knuckles against your cheek - “I loved watching you getting so excited about every single one of them, as if they were the most precious thing in the world.”

You tossed your arms around his neck, too touched by what you’d just heard to say anything. Neil chuckled and pulled you closer, pressing his forehead to yours. When your lips met, that kiss was full of the things both of you wanted to say, but were unable to find the right words. The joy of finally being together. The promise to make up for the lost time. The feeling of everything just making sense when you were around each other. The absolute certainty that both of you were the luckiest people in the whole world.

“Tonight was perfect, Neil, thank you,” you whispered against his lips.

He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “We’re calling it a night then?” he asked, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“Well, it’s still kinda early…” you smacked your tongue and shrugged lightly.

He smiled playfully. “My place is nearby, do you want to come in for a drink?”

* * *

“Make yourself at home,” said Neil as he took your coat.

You looked around his apartment. It had that classy lofty vibe to it, with exposed beige brick on the walls, lots of open space, industrial accessories and stacks of books in every corner.

“Wow, I like what you’ve done with this place.”

You glanced at Neil’s direction just to see him loosening his tie and you gulped, forgetting a tongue in your mouth for a moment. You watched him as he absentmindedly got rid of the tie and the jacket, focused on browsing the kitchen cabinets in search of any glasses. You couldn’t stop the silly grin from making its way to your lips.

“Thanks,” Neil smiled, walking to you with two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Tell me about your apartment.”

You leaned your back against the wall and crossed your arms, trying to focus on anything else than the first few buttons of his shirt being undone. “It’s small. And sad. I just sleep there, you know. And-…” - you gritted your teeth, losing your train of thought - “…please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting.”

Neil’s blue eyes darted at you, a hint of confusion on his face got quickly replaced by a cheeky half-smile.

“Oh, is it now?” he asked casually as he eyed you up and down slowly, pouring the wine.

_That smug bastard._

You scoffed. “Don’t give me that look.”

Neil grabbed the drinks and handed you one of them.

“Or?” he took a sip of wine, glancing at you from above the glass with a silent challenge in his eyes.

You shook your head slowly, and bit your lip. _Everything about him was driving you crazy._ You grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, fixing your gaze with his. “Oh you’re so gonna regret that.”

Neil licked his lips and smacked his tongue. He leaned his head slowly and placed a small kiss on your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. “You’re such a tease,” he chuckled right into your ear, taking your drink and putting it down on a shelf right next to you.

You tugged at his shirt, unable to stand that any longer. Neil placed a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss, his other hand slowly moving from your hip up your body. The mixture of the taste of wine on his lips, the warmth of his body and the intoxicating smell of his cologne was making you feel lightheaded. Your fingertips traced his jawline and slid down his neck, your heart pounding in your chest. Both of you were so incredibly touch-starved that your bodies were melting into even the lightest stroke of the fingers.

Neil broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, breathing heavily as he cupped your face in his palms. “You have no idea how much I want you,” he panted.

Your eyes lit up as you caressed his parted lips with your thumb.

You rolled your hips, brushing them against Neil slowly. When a quiet moan escaped his mouth, you gave him a smug smile.

“Show me then.”


End file.
